Thailandball
Thailandball or Siamball '''is a countryball in the peninsular Southeast Asia. Sitting beside Cambodiaball, Laosball, Myanmarball, and Malaysiaball. Thailandball claims to have never been conquered by silly western countryballs. He is also one of the founding members of ASEANball. He's also called THAILAND BALL/ Thailandball. In the parallel world named '''Capitalization and Spacebar Worldball. History He was born as Siamball 'in 1351, his capitalball was '''Ayutthayaball '(now a province of '''Thailandball). In 1540 he expanded his clays by conquering old man Cambodiaball, the lousy Laosball, some southern part of Chinaball, Lannaball and some northern part of Malaysiaball (Siamball: 555 I was so stronk). 1767 was his worst year ever, the jealous Burmaball (now Myanmarball) attacked and he lost because he wasn't well-prepared. Burmaball killed Ayutthayaball (the capitalball) Siamball lost all of his clays but some of his people survived and moved to Thonburiball, Thonburi became the new capitalball of Siamball. Burmaball quickly attacked again but this time he won. Siamball later moved capitalball to Bangkokball' '''or Rattanakosinball ''('full name in Thai:' Krungthep Mahanakorn Amornratanakosin Mahintara Ayutthaya Mahadilokphop Noparat Ratchathani Burirom Udomratchaniwet Mahasatan Amornpiman Avatar Satit Sakathadtiya Witsanukum Prasitball),''' the current capitalball. In 1940 he change his name to Thailand because he thought "My name, Siam, what the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm a land of the Thais so my name should be Thailand!" Now Thailandball is a developing countryball Personality Thailand is very talkative and he likes smiling. Thailand can into Buddhism. Thailand of likings his king, elephants and transgenders. He hates communists. He is very proud of himself, his history and his language. Thailand of lovings cold weather, he wishes one day he will can into snow. Relations * 1ball - Ancestor * Vietnamball - '''FORMER COLONY Friends/Allies *UKball - Gib touristmoni! *Russiaball - Gib weapon! Gib touristmoni *Portugalball - 500 years of relationship *Japanball - We fought together in WW2...recognize me as friend plox *Germanyball - He's Japan's friend so maybe he's my friend too...maybe *Indiaball - Thanks for curry and teaching Buddhism, don't bring in too much Hindies, I'm buddhist clay *ASEANcoin - I'm one of the founding members. **Malaysiaball - friend, we are neighbor but...REMOVE TERRORISM **Indonesiaball - well, I almost never talk to him, I don't know hime so much. **Tringapore - sometimes friend, Gib moni or I dig cannal! **Philippinesball - Pinoy, Gib touristmoni **Bruneiball - Rich kebab, Gib touristmoni **Laosball - Nice brother, Sometimes enemy, GIB ELECTRICITY, FORMER COLONY **Vietnamball - FORMER COLONY Burger and I fought you during the Vietnam War. Today, we are ok now even though you are a communist. But remember 1979-1989! **Cambodiaball - Stupid brother even he's older than me many thousand years, Sometime enemy, MY VASSAL **Myanmarball - he has a multiple personality disorder. I try to be friends with him. GIB MAID! **East Timorball - Your welcome to join ASEAN Sometime Friends * USAball - Burger, Gib F-16 part! also STOP MAKE YUO FREEDUMB BECAUSE JUNTA COUP IS THE BEST. CAN'T BELIEVE YUO LEFT ME OUT DURING RIMPAC 2014! * Chinaball - Gib submarine! Gib touristmoni! Remove dams! my cat fish are dying! Thai noodle best noodle! Enemies * Franceball- NEVER FORGET [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franco-Siamese_War 1893] YUO THIEF MY CLAY BIG CLAY IN [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franco-Thai_War 1940] 'but Vichy france still surrender 555 '''REMOVE BAGUETTE ' Children * 75 provinces (Exclude special administrative areas) * 2 special administrative areas (Bangkokball, Pattayaball) Notable sons of Thailandball in Polandball comic * Bangkokball - My capital! so proud! * Pattaniball - Don't even think about independence! Remove terrorist! '''YOU TINY KEBAB NON COUNTRY CLAY Quotes * "Touristmoni's the best!" * "Farang (Caucasian, European) is so cash, I love Farang" * "Thailand hab three ssubmarines!Thailand stronk!" * "Prathet Thai Chong Charoen!"(Thailand stronk!) * "Am not Taiwanball!!" Common phrases in conversations *"555"(pronounced hahaha) = Laughing * "KUY" / "Kuay" / "Kuai" = Penis * "Hee" = Vagina *"Hue hue hue" = Crying...not laughing like a Brazilian! * "O I Sud" = Oh Shit * "Yed kae" / "Yed ped" / "Yed..(everything)..." = Fuck Alligator / Fuck Duck / Fuck ...(everything)... * "Yedmae" = Motherfucker * "E-Dok" = Bitch * "Hia" / "Heer" = Damning * "Laew" = Already...used in the end of the sentence * "Krub" = used in the end of the sentences (male) * "Ka" = used in the end of the sentences (female/ladyboy) * "Ha" = used in the end of the sentences (ladyboy/old Thai-Chinese lady) Gallery Siamball.jpg 10940536 792881337447733 5932554938883875563 n.jpg If polandball was school.jpg Borkpocalipse stralia.png 10393979 267673413420584 4949040152445878354 n-0.png MlehEz5.png 10940536 792881337447733 5932554938883875563 n.jpg 1425795 206386826215910 779203617 n.png 11225254 852546684814531 7182670199078391540 n.jpg VxBd33m.png HfGv7WH.png 10393979 267673413420584 4949040152445878354 n-0.png 10393979 267673413420584 4949040152445878354 n.png Links *Thailandball Official Page 2015 *Full name of Bangkokball *Thailandball's children *Thailandball's story Category:Countryballs Category:ASEAN